Did I Sleep a Million Years?
by IluvMerDer
Summary: Bailey helps Meredith in an unexpected situation. IzzieAlex BurkeCristina CallieGeorge and later on MerDer
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Izzie: Hey Alex: Hey

They quickly kiss

Izzie: How do you feel about visiting Seattle?  
Alex: Why?  
Izzie: Well, I was reading Medical Journal, and Bailey's on the front. The article says she's chief.  
Alex: You wanna visit the nazi, seriously?  
Izzie: Come on Alex, it'll be fun. Plus, we did meet in Seattle. And, our flight leaves tomorrow morning.

Alex scoops Izzie up and carries her away, both laughing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cristina: I love living in Hawaii, it's always sunny.  
Burke: Hey... come here.  
Cristina: What?  
Burke: It's Bailey Cristina: Bailey's on Medical Journal? --Hmmm, well, I'm going to the beach, have fun... reading.  
Burke: Wait (Cristina turns around)  
Cristina: What!  
Burke: Let's visit Seattle.  
Cristina: We live in Hawaii, we don't need to 'visit' anywhere.  
Burke: Isn't here anybody you'd like to see?  
Cristina: Well now that you say it, I would like to see Joe.  
Burke: Joe, the bartender? (Cristina Nods)  
Burke: You want to fly over an ocean to visit a bartender?  
Cristina: You want to fly over an ocean to visit a nazi? Cristina turns to leave Burke: Flight leaves tomorrow at 8, I've already cleared it with the chief. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author note

I know this is really boring but by chapter ... 5 it will be very good! Look for updates tomorrow PLEASE! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

George: We're going to Seattle (HOlds up 2 tickets)  
Callie: What?! (excited)  
George: Well it's time for a family visit and.  
Callie: Oh my god, look it's Bailey!  
George: That was reason 2 Callie: Whaen do we leave?  
George: 2Am, tomorrow.  
Callie: I love you Kisses him George: I love you too.

--------------------------------------------------

Shows Izzie/Alex on plane, Burke/Cristina on plane, and George/Callie on plane.

AND!... Derek on a plane

YEAH! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Izzie and Alex walk into SGH

Izzie: George?!

George: Izzie? What are you doing here?

They hug, Alex and Callie watch

Izzie: Well, we're visiting, what about you?

George: Visiting the first woman chief.

Izzie: How long are you guys here?

George: 3 days

Alex coughs

Izzie: It's not like I have to introduce you!--We're here for 2 days

Callie: It's good to see you, Izzie, Alex

Izzie: You too Callie (Hugs her)

Alex: Hey George, Callie

Bailey: What are you... 4 -- 6 doing here?

Izzie: 6?

Turn around to see Burke and Cristina

Izzie: Cristina!

Cristina: Are you hugging me? Eew!

Bailey: What are all of you doing here?

Izzie: Visiting

Bailey: Who? You're all right here.

Izzie: You, and, we wondered where Mer is.

Bailey: I have to go

Walks away fastly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Miranda Bailey at the nurses counter, filling out paperwork when she heard a voice, "Miranda Bailey." The voice said, she knew then, it was Derek Shepard. "Dr. Shepard." Miranda replied, still not turning around. "So, first female chief?" Derek said.

Finally Miranda turned around. "And you came to visit Meredith Grey, using me as an excuse. "No." He replied, fast to his defense. Miranda was mad now, she hated it when people lied straight to her face. She was also mad because of her secret. Her dirty secret. The secret she could tell noone. Only the workers at this hospital knew, and they didn't think anything of it. If Derek Shepard knew, or any of the old interns, well... she didn't know what would happen.

"Then why didn't you come visit over a year ago, when I first got chief?! -- So, no, you may not know anything about Meredith Grey!" Miranda said, turning around again, filling out her charts again. "I didn't--" Derek started to say, but Miranda cut him off, "Yes, you did, and you won't know anything about Meredith Grey from me." WIth that Derek turned around and left, feeling defeated. Miranda was pleased, yet saddened at the same time. She would never be able to tell him, ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Miranda found Cristina when she was by herself, and called her to a patient room. Bailey decided to warn her before she walked in to see what she would see. "Look I know you're Meredith's best friend, so... go in." Cristina looked confused, but a little bit more worried, like she might know what she was going to see. Finally she opened the door and became silent. She walks over to the bed and picks up the chart, and has tears in her eyes, but refusing to let them fall. Bailey has followed her in, closing the door and locking it after her.

Finally Cristina spoke, "5 years?" she said, near actual crying. Miranda nods. "Why didn't you call?" Cristina asked. "I didn't", there is a long pause from both, "I couldn't". Miranda couldn't say any more, tears were silently streaming down her face, as she took her sleeve to her face, wiping away the tears. "How did it happen?" Cristina asked, breaking the silence. "A car accident. You left in September, then Izzie and Alex left, then George. Nobody ever knew she was pregnant. On Cristmas Eve, a drunk driver hit her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BUM BUM BUM! REVIEWS please! Hope that was a little more 'paragraphy' for those of you, it was a little hard, but I think it was better. The next chapter should be better, and a little longer. I'm really not good at long chapters, but I'm trying. Probably most of you know what happened, but I won't say it in case you don't. I still have to write next chapter, and I'll post tonight or tomorrow! Thanks again everybody!


	7. Chapter 7

"What about going to a movie tonight?" Izzie asked, all of her old friends seated at Emerald City Bar. A few replies came, some 'okay's' or 'sure's. Izzie noticed something different about Cristina tonight. Had Cristina changed? No, she had just yelled at her for giving her a hug this afternoon. But what was wrong? Izzie couldn't wrap her finger around it. She decided to try to get Cristina to talk. "Did Bailey tell you where Mer was?" Izzie questioned.

"I have to go." Cristina said, quickly getting up. "Where are you going?" Preston tried to ask, but Cristina was gone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cristina drove up to a house and pulled in the driveway. The house was a little two story, and she could see two children running around inside. Slamming the car door, she walked up to the porch and rang the bell. All the noise in the house stopped. She heard a little voice yell, "I'll get it!" Then the door opened. A little girl, about 5 years old answered. She had dark, bouncy curls and big blue eyes. Her smile was all too familliar. It looked just like Mer's. The moment she saw the child smile, she was sure it was Mer's daughter. Everything fit. She saw Bailey walk up to the door.

"Cristina. What are you doing here?" Bailey questioned, motioning her in. Cristina stepped into the front hall and closed the door. The child kept looking at her. "Tucker, can you take WIll and Charolette down to play?" Tucker yelled back yes and disappeared downstairs with the children. Miranda fixed Cristina a cup of coffee and they sat down at the kitchen table. There was a long silence.

"How did you get here?" Miranda asked. "A nurse told me." Cristina replied, twiddling her fingers with nervousness. "You want to know more." Miranda said, more of a statement than a question. Cristina didn't speak, just looked at her hands.

"It was Christmas Eve, like I said earlier. She was only 7 months pregnant. Driving home from work, going to an empty house to wake up alone on Christmas morning. She told me she'd be back in the morning, there was no point in her sitting at home. Well, as she was sitting at a red light, a big truck came up and hit her, head on. The driver was drunk. He died instantly. When she came in... nobody thought the baby was alive. She was already unconscious when she came in. Brain was bleeding. They did an ultrasound, there was no heartbeat, but when they took the baby out, she was little, 2 months premature, but, she was alive. It was a miracle. She only weighed a pound. Spent nearly 2 months in the hospital. And when it was time for her to go home, there was nowhere for her to go. Meredith's bleeding had been stopped that night, but she never woke up. I decided I would take the baby, I felt obligated or guilty, or something, I don't know why but I did. So I took it up with legal, got it official, and got custody of her until Meredith wakes up. I figured it'd only be a few months, but... Charolette will be 5 on Christmas day. It'll be 5 years in only two months. She knows all about her mom, how great she was. She visits every day, she loves to talk to Meredith. Meredith had already picked out the name. Charolette Maddison Grey for a girl and Parker Jacob Grey for a boy. I followed her wishes. I just wish she'd wake up. Charolette needs a real mom, I'm only 'auntie' Bailey or 'auntie' Miranda and Uncle Tucker. Her and Will are great friends. They even share a room, just like brother and sister. So that's it, that's how it happened."

Miranda had tears in her eyes and noticed Cristina had tears silently streaming down her whole face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Better? Did that explain more? I hope so! I'm going to the store with my mom, so no more tonight. Tomorrow my brother will be in town so he'll be on the computer all day. Maybe Sunday, at least Monday! Then I'm going out of town Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday. Hopefully I can update at my grandparents house or when I get home on Friday. So, check back on Monday and Friday for updates! Reviews please!

PS I don't know how old any of you are, but I'm only 14, so that's why I only update at nights! Thanks again!


	8. Chapter 8

Cristina and Preston laid in bed that night (Or, a hotel bed). Each knew the other was awake. "Where did you go tonight?" Preston finally asked. Cristina didn't answer for a long time. "I went to see Bailey." She finally replied. Another long silence came over them. "Why?" That time Cristina pretended she didn't hear him, she didn't want to say those words Miranda had had to say to her. "Why Cristina?" he asked again.

"Do you really want to know why?! -- Meredith is in a coma! For 5 years she's been in a coma. And where have I been?! In Hawaii, having the best 5 years of my life where she was having the worst. She was pregnant. Nobody was there to take her baby while she was in a _coma!_ Bailey's been taking care of her daughter, for nearly 5 years! I feel... I feel like the worst person ever! She didn't have my number, or address for me. I promised I'd call and write. But I didn't! And now, I'm the worst person ever. I never even called." Cristina finished talking and took a deep breath, she wouldn't cry again, not in front of Burke, her husband.

"I'll go home. You can stay here for a few extra days." He replied.

"That's not what I want! Don't you understand?! My best... my practically only friend is in a coma! I'm not going back to Hawaii, wether you go back or not. WIth that Cristina rolled over and went to sleep, silently weeping. Preston didn't know what to think. He just went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Cristina and Burke hadn't talked since the night before. Cristina walked out of Bailey's office, running (not literally) into Derek.

"Derek!" She said in a loud voice as he started walking away.

"Hmm?" He asked turning around quickly, holding a chart.

"Why do you have a chart?" She asked, getting off topic.

"Oh, Bailey asked me to do a consult why I was here. –By the way have you seen Meredith?"

"That's what I want to talk to you about." She said as they both started walking. "I want you to go see her."

"You do?"

"Yes, come on." She said, leading the way to Meredith's room, "I think you can help."

-----------------------------

Cristina and Derek stand in Meredith's room. The door is shut. Derek is stunned. His Meredith is in a coma. He picked up her chart, tears in his eyes.

"5 years?" He asked, "Did you know all along?"

"No." She said, tears in her eyes too, "Bailey just told me."

Derek nodded, unable to speak. "There's something else Derek."

"What?" He asked, what could be worse than this.

"She has a daughter." Cristina said, "She's almost 5." Cristina picked up a picture that sat on Meredith's bedside table. She had never met her daughter, but the room was filled with pictures of Charlotte.

Derek left then, just left. Went back to his hotel. He had a daughter. She looked like him. Where was she? How? None of this made sense to him. He had a daughter, and Meredith was in a coma. Cristina told him what had happened before he even looked at the chart. A drunk driver, on Christmas Eve. He couldn't think anymore.

-------------------------

I know pretty short, sorry:D But it's a lot longer than what it was. I do have the 'McPregnant' series I do, which have much longer chapters. I abandoned this story, because I could not think of anything to write in this chapter. I was completely stuck. But tonight, I faced my fears, and wrote it! I'm happy at the length, for this fic. So, enjoy, I know it's like…. 1 page on Word and that's pathetic:O


End file.
